


Your Average Eclipse

by meganechansan



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, how do you tag this as?, somehow OOC i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechansan/pseuds/meganechansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could pretend hate and distaste all they wanted, but at the end, it would be as in that story mother used to read them before sleep when they were children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Average Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> The story which Thor refers here is The Romance of the Sun and Moon, my mom used to tell me about it and somehow after learning about Thor and Loki's relationship, my inner fangirl kicked in.
> 
> Non-beta'd, 3am morning ramblings ahead.

> _The moon was alone one evening, shining in the midnight sky. Although she was surrounded by myriads of tiny, sparkly stars, she felt as if there was no one to understand her. She eagerly searched the skies for a friend, perhaps a meteor, with whom to discuss the joys and sorrows of her life. But there was nobody._

Loki always preferred to be alone, but there were times in which the boy would let Thor sit with him while he memorized some lines, and Thor would always find himself looking up for those private moments they shared every time Loki practiced before a play, Thor being mesmerized by the images that Loki would create in his mind with just a mutter of words in a soft voice, always smiling at the honest and tranquil expression on his lover’s delicate face, a small smile always perking up the corner of cherry lips.

> _A tiny star whispered to her of a great being, the sun, who brought joy and light to the world. She listened with interest, for it seemed that once, a long time ago, she had seen a being such as this. Beautiful as he was, the sun seemed always just beyond her reach._

 

“…..Thor? Are you even listening?” Loki asks mildly annoyed, too relaxed and comfortable to even be angry.

> _Those who wished his light had only to look upward to heaven and he was there, beaming down upon them._

 

Thor smiles, because he maybe daydreamed again and Loki would play angry, but Thor was also too comfortable to pretend. “… of course I’m listening.” he says then, and turns around to meet Loki’s unamused stare. “In fact, I will let you know I think you resemble the moon according to this myth.”

 

Loki frowns, and closes the book gently, one finger marking the page he was reading on. “….and you would be the sun. I guess.” He says in a matter-of-fact voice, while Thor’s grin grows feral. Loki decides to interrupt whatever train of thought that might wander in the golden-haired head. “There is a flaw in your theory, darling.”

Thor raises a questioning eyebrow, expression too bright, and Loki huffs in annoyance.

> _The moon continued to follow the sun, always coming nearer to him, always hearing that he had just left that portion of the sky, or was just over the next mountain range._

 

“I do not like you in any kind of way.”

And there is no real malice in his words, Thor knows, because he’s been the target for Loki’s insults and curses too many times already to be certain of every emotion present in the other’s words.

He knows the truth, actually.

> _She came closer and closer, until one glorious day came when she stood before him, naked and unafraid... The moon stood mid-way between the sun and the earth, and all of his glory was for her._

 

“Of course, you don’t. That’s exactly why we can’t be apart for too long, isn’t it? One cannot exist properly without the other.”

Loki would protest for a while, but Thor closes the gap before words leave Loki’s lips, and smirks into the kiss when he feels the younger one bit playfully at his lower lip.

> _His light blotted out all of her loneliness, all of her pain, all of her past. She stood bathed in wonder before him, and his light filled her soul._

 

They could pretend hate and distaste all they wanted, but at the end, it would be as in that story mother used to read them before sleep when they were children… Just like that book Loki was reading to him minutes before.

Equal parts of a balance.

So different and yet one completed the other.

 _Just like the sun and the moon_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's also all pretend that Frigga never told them what the real ending for the story was. And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> Reviews and critic gladly accepted!


End file.
